Una Promes
by SasuIno1D
Summary: Sasuke no puedo, lo siento no puedo-decia mientras corria mientras dejaba a un peli negro
1. Chapter 1

_Hagamos una promesa-dijo una niña rubia, de edad 6 años-_

_¿Una promesa?- pregunto un niño peli negro de edad como 6 años- ¿pero de qué? _

_-De que Vamos a casarnos cuando seamos grandes_

_Uh, Está bien-poniendo un meñique para hacer esa promesa_

_-Pero no con el meñique _

_Uh? ¿Entonces con qué?-pregunto el niño_

_Yo quiero que sea una promesa especial y... que no nos olvidemos-_

_¿Una promesa especial?, pero com- _

_Un beso –dijo la niña rubia interrumpiendo al otro_

_El niño se sonrojo al oír lo que dijo la niña _

_Un be-beso – tartamudeaba el niño _

_Si, un beso… como se dan los mayores_

_Pero… no se- dudándole si darle el beso_

_Lo que quiero en Besar, soy muy feo en usted prueba que comienza a llorar lindo ya-grito porque sasuke-kun!_

_Shh, no es eso por fa no llores- intentando calmar a la niña pero ella no lo escuchaba, suspiro, agarro el mentón de la niña y la callo con sus labios. La niña abrió los ojos de la sorpresa pero no tardo en cerrarlos _

_Se separaron y el niño miro a la niña _

_-es una promesa_

_S-si – decía torpemente_

_Vamos o tu hermano se va a preocupar- levantándose y dándole la mano a la niña para que pueda levantarse lo cual acepto_

_El niño se puso en marcha cuando siente que alguien le abraza de atrás _

_Te quiero mucho, Sasuke- kun_

Sasuke! Levántate- le decía un chico que estaba en su puerta-hoy es tu primer día, yo no quiero que mi hermanito llegue tarde en su primer día

Hn- levantándose de la cama- hay voy

Te esperamos abajo-decía mientras cerraba la puerta

Sasuke empezó a buscar ropa en su ropero hasta que vio una cajita pequeña, él lo abrió y había una foto con el de niño con una niña rubia y al lado estaba un niño rubio, un pelinegro y un pelirrojo en un parque, fue como hace 10 años. Sasuke lo puso de nuevo en su lugar y cerro el ropero.

Ya estoy listo Itachi, vamos-

Está bien- cerraba la puerta de la casa- sasuke hoy yo te traigo- mientras abría el auto

Hn-_ hoy será un largo y aburrido día pensó…._

**Continuada ….**

**Bueno espero que este bien a poco voy mejorando , por fa comenten :3**

**SasuIno1D**


	2. Chapter 2

El primer día

Bueno hemos llegado – decía Itachi

Uh ah, sí bueno, yo me voy- dijo sasuke mientras bajaba del auto- adiós

Adiós, sasuke- y se fue

_Espero que no haiga fangirl pensó _

Sasuke entro a la escuela y empezaron los murmullos,

-¿Él es el nuevo?

-Kyaa es muy lindo!

-¿Tendrá novia?

Todas las chicas empezaron a gritar y a mirar con corazones en los ojos, _Rayos pensó sasuke al ver como todas las chicas lo miraban_

-Ino escuchaste, hay un chico nuevo

¿Un chico nuevo?- pregunto

-Sí y dicen que es muy lindoo

¿Enserio sakura? ¿Y en que salón esta?

Bueno creo que en-, o es el maestro- sentándose junto a Ino

Bueno como ya sabrán tenemos un alumno nuevo- hablaba el sensei – pasa- mientras entraba - presentate

Mi nombre es SasukeUchiha

Bueno Uchiha te podes sentar con Uzumaki- señalando a un rubio – Hn- yéndose a donde le indico el maestro

Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki pero llámame Naruto – dándole la mano con una sonrisa

Sasuke Uchiha – estrechándole la mano

Espero que podamos hacernos amigos- decía naruto mientras que atrás un chica miraba al nuevo

_Ese chico se me hace conocido pensó una rubia mientras miraba al chico nuevo fijamente…._

**Acá está el segundo cap. no sé si lo hice bien pero bueno: 3 SasuIno1D **


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke almorcemos juntos- decía naruto

Está bien – sasuke

Se levantaron y empezaron a salir pero apenas salieron y las chicas empezaron a gritar

Es sasuke kyaaaaa!

Es tan lindoo

Apenas estas unas horas y ya eres popular- decía naruto

Vámonos

Ok

Mientras caminaban e ignoraban los gritos de las chicas se fueron a un grupo que almorzaba bajo un árbol

Sasuke te quiero presentar a unos amigos

Ella es hinata hyuuga y su hermano neji

h-hola - hinata

hn

Ellos son shikamaru y choji

Mucho gusto

Hn

Ella es tenten y él es kiba

Hola

hn

Y faltan dos más pero no están ahora – naruto empezó a mirar para los lados hasta que divisa a las que estaba buscando- alla están

Naruto!- grito una chica de pelo rosa

Sakura ,Ino vengan les quiero presentar a mi amigo sasuke

_Ino? Pensaba sasuke mientras miraba a la rubia que se acercaba_

Sakura Ino él es Sasuke – Naruto presentándolo

Hola soy Sakura Haruno un placer- con una vos seductora – pero dime Sakura

Hn

Yo soy Ino Uzumaki hermana de Naruto- decía mientras lo miraba de reojo

Sasuke un gusto

Bueno como ya nos hemos presentado qué tal si comemos- decía naruto

Y sasuke tienes novia- decía Sakura mientras agarraba el brazo del chico

Si, si tengo – decía sasuke mientras miraba a Ino lo cual ella le devolvió la mirara

¿Qué? Tengo algo en la cara - decía ino enojada

I-Ino n-no busques p-problemas- decía hinata mientras calmaba a Ino

-Ah sí lo siento Hinata

¿Sasuke quieres ir hoy a mi casa?- dijo naruto- hoy ellos van a ir

Hn bueno

Suena el timbre de la colegio

Bueno creo que es hora de entrar- dijo Tenten

Si vamos-

Después de que terminara el colegio todos empezaron a salir, mientras que Sasuke, Naruto y los demás hablan una cierta rubia se acercó a Sasuke y ambos quedaron frente a frente

Te esperamos allá _Sasuke- _decía Ino- vamos Naruto –mientras se llevaba al rubio

Sasuke sonrió,_ ¿por qué sonrió? pensó Sasuke mientras miraba a la rubia que se iba alejando_

Yo también te espero- decía Sakura mientras le daba un guiño- Adiós Sasuke-kun!

**Continuada…**

**Espero que este bien, es que lo hice rápido **

**Y gracias **

**Hibari-sempai**

**Voy a tratar de mejorar **


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke llego a su casa agarro un papel y lo pego en la heladera

Y se fue

itachi entro a la casa vio el papel en el refrigerador y puso una sonrisa

"_vuelvo tarde, nos vemos después sasuke"_

Dejo el papel y se fue a ver la televisión

Sasuke, pasa- decía naruto mientras dejaba un espacio para que sasuke pasara- las chicas no vendrán tenían practica de porristas

Hn está bien

**111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Este es mi cuarto jeje lo siento si hay un poco de desorden

Hola sasuke- dijeron los chicos

hn hola

Y ¿qué hacemos?- decía naruto

Bueno hagamos algo de orden en tu habitación y luego pensamos- dijo rock lee y los demás asistieron

Está bien - dijo naruto

Todos empezaron a acomodar las cosas, mientras sasuke estaba levantando algunas_, no la mayoría_, de las ropas que estaban en el piso pero se encontró con una foto, sasuke lo dio vuelta y se quedó en shock al ver la foto, el chico era naruto de niño pero la niña que estaba del otro lado era _yamanaka pensó sasuke al recordad a esa niña rubia _era ella por eso le tenía por eso le parecía conocido el nombre es ella, es ino yamanaka la hermana de deidara la niña que a él le gustaba pero ella había desaparecido y por eso el cambio; sasuke se quedó mirando la foto hasta que alguien lo agarro

asi esa foto es cuado ino y yo eramos pequeños- dijo naruto dándole una sonrisa mientras lo ponía en la pared- era lindo

_Eras _pero ahora no sé qué te paso- dijo shikamaru

Pero sasuke se quedó parado ahí apretando los puños _ellos se la llevaron, me quitaron a Mi INO pensó sasuke mientras apretaba la mano y parecía que le iba a sangrar_

sasuke?- naruto movía la mano delante de sasuke- te dormiste, dobe?

Por qué!- grito sasuke agarrando el cuello de naruto- ¿porque la secuestraron?

Sasuke suéltalo – rock lee intentando separarlo con la ayuda de los otros

Los demás intentaban sacar a sasuke pero el apretaba con más fuerza y naruto se estaba poniendo violeta

ESTOY EN CASA- -grito ino mientras subía las escaleras- narut- pero vio tal acto que solto sus cosas y empezó a separarlo-¡¿ Que hacen porque están peleando?!-Grito ino mientras miraba a ambos chico

N-no fue nada ino- decía naruto mientras intentaba recuperar el aire – s-olo estábamos jugando

Pero eso no parecía un juego- dijo ino

Me voy – dijo sasuke y con eso empezó a salir – nos vemos _ino_

Ino se quedó mirándolo, con un leve sonrojo,_ por como dijo su nombre_, hasta que se fue

Bueno yo me voy a mi cuarto dijo ino yéndose

Sasuke como te fue- pregunto itachi pero sasuke solo subió a su cuarto ignorándolo e itachi se preocupo

_Ino al fin te encontré pensó el pelinegro mirando hacia la nada_

_RECUERDO_

_Sasuke no seas timido- decía un pelinegro- ellos son los Yamanaka él es deidara y ella es ino_

_Sasuke los miraba pero miro más a la niña- hola_

_Hola- dijeron ambos_

_Bueno vayamos a la plaza- dijo el pelinegro mayor- sasori, deidara vamos_

_Estaban itachi, sasori y deidara en un árbol hablando mientras que sasuke estaba en otro árbol haciendo figuras con un palo_

_Hola sasuke kun- dijo la niña mientras le daba una sonrisa_

_Sasuke la miro y volvió a mirar hacer lo que estaba haciendo, ino al ver eso levanto una ceja; ino se puso delante de sasuke, puso sus manos en la cadera y levanto la mano y lo señalo_

_Sasuke Uchiha desde este momento vamos a estar juntos!- dijo ino mientras le daba la mano y sasuke la miraba pero no tardo en agarrar la mano y empezar a jugar con ella_

_Parece que Sasuke va tener a alguien a quien proteger- decía un pelinegroa los otros mientras miraba como su hermanito y la niña jugaban juntos_

_Desde ese dia estuvieron juntos _

**Continuada… **

**Bueno en el siguiente capítulo voy a seguir con el recuerdo de Sasuke **

**Y como encontraron a Ino**

**SasuIno1D**


End file.
